Candidate Rebirth: Iris Edition
by Alias001
Summary: Inspired by Kithrin's story; Candidate Rebirth, but with some alterations. No true summary yet. Fem-Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Death, Rebirth, Plutia and Lulu

Death. A rather interesting concept. Some claim that death is the end. Some claim that it's only a step on the road of life. And some find salvation in death to end their torment.

This is the tale of a child who found salvation in death and gained something that they thought they would never have, true family.

**CR: IE**

It was a very cold night in the middle of December when tragedy struck, the death of a child. Something that made the entity simply known as Shinu, or Lady Death, frown. She might only be an aspect of the concept of death, specifically the premature death of children, but it still didn't make her job of either sending the souls of children to the afterlife or (more often) returning them to the river of life for reincarnation any easier or better.

This one was no real exception, other than the fact that that their premature death and eventual rebirth was only a stepping stone towards the child's destiny, and that this was the better path towards their destiny than the path a meddling old man had attempted to set up for the child.

This child was once the boy known as Harry Potter, the boy who died from frostbite because of intentional neglectance. A child who has been suffering from abuse and much worse treatment. A child who found salvation in death. A child who found true happiness in a new life, in another world. In the world of Gamindustri U, also known as the Ultradimension, to be more precise.

**CR: IE **

In the Basisicom of Planeptune in the Ultradimension, a brand new room was added to the building, indicating that something that has never happened before in the Ultradimension. The birth of a CPU Candidate.

The Candidate was, like all other Candidates and true CPUs, a girl. A roughly thirteen year old girl with long light blueish purple hair. Hidden underneath a pair of somewhat pale eyelids was a pair of dark pink eyes with strange pupils that appeared to be green when the light hit them from certain angles. Below her eyes was a pair of bags that one would normally only gain after a very long period of sleep deprivation, but the candidate had them anyway despite the fact that she had just been _born_. She wasn't wearing very much when it came to clothing. Correction, she was only wearing a couple of sizes too large t-shirt and absolutely nothing more than that. Meaning that if the shirt was removed, she'd be completely naked. And she had a very voluptuous figure, even though she was only physically thirteen years old, that many women, including the CPU of the nation of Leanbox, would be extremely jealous of.

The candidate appeared to be very comfortable sleeping on top of the bed, something that she could contentedly continue with for about an hour until someone stumbled upon the freshly made room that was hers. And said someone was the Planeptune oracle, Histoire. The oracle was somewhat torn between frowning at the candidate's lack of modesty when sleeping and being happy that it was Planeptune that was the first nation in the Ultradimension to get a CPU Candidate.

What the oracle wasn't expecting to happen when she slowly approached the sleeping candidate was for said candidate to suddenly grab her and squeeze her into the CPU Candidate's large chest when the oracle tried to wake the candidate up by touching her. It took the candidate a while before she finally noticed quite a lot of things. One, she wasn't freezing her ass off outdoor anymore, which was actually quite nice. Two, she was a she and not a he! Not sure how to feel about that, she wasn't really complaining about it though. Three, she had a very voluptuous figure (not that she really knew what the word _voluptuous_ meant)! Four, she was currently hugging someone that was much smaller than herself. Five, said someone was currently getting suffocated in her cleavage. And six, she was currently only wearing a couple sizes too large t-shirt and nothing more than that.

The candidate quickly let go of the much smaller person and sat up on the very comfortable bed she'd been sleeping on and quite frankly wasn't against continuing on doing. Said smaller person was just glaring at the newly reincarnated girl in front of her, who eyes were only opened halfway, leaving them half closed, and the oracle got the feeling that the candidate would probably never open her eyes completely.

"Uhm? Sorry?" Apologized the candidate sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish and tired expression on her face. "Uhm, where am I?"

"Apology accepted. And as for where you are, that would be the nation of Planeptune in the Ultradimension. Does that answer your question… I don't actually know your name. My name is Histoire." Exclaimed Histoire, while looking at the sleepy candidate with an expression of suspicion.

"Uhm… my name is…" started the candidate, searching through her memories after a name, only to find practically nothing except for a few flashes of her previous life. And then, suddenly, something provided her with a name. "Lulu. I think that's my name at least. This is just weird."

"How?"

"Well, the last thing I can remember is that I was freezing my butt off in the middle of winter and everything turning into black. The next thing I know I'm here, sleeping on this very comfortable bed… not that I'm complaining *yawn*."

"Hm… it seems that your soul is a reincarnated one."

"Reincarnated… soul?"

"Yes. How much do you remember before waking up here?"

"Not much really, just flashes mostly."

"That means that it was either an incomplete reincarnation or a complete one but most of the memories are mentally sealed away, or at the very least highly suppressed… maybe repressed."

"Right." Exclaimed Lulu before yawning and falling asleep again, to which Histoire just rolled her eyes while smiling fondly at the young CPU Candidate snoozing away as she stealthily left the room, catching a glance of the candidate smiling contentedly in her sleep.

**CR: IE **

Inside a tower of a school of a castle somewhere in Scotland, a large amount of various tracking devices either exploded, simply stopped working or went kaput in some other fashion. The only ones that didn't were the ones that were tracking souls. The uncountable amount of headaches would not make themselves known until it was far too late.

**CR: IE **

The following day Lulu was still asleep and showed no signs of having any intentions of waking up. Her nation's oracle used this as an opportunity to get a read on the candidate's power and was pretty much mortified and relieved at the same time once she got the read. The candidate's power reading was off the charts! In fact, most of Lulu's stats were either EX-ranked or A-ranked! Meaning that she had the potential to be the most powerful entity in the entire Ultradimension! And she was only level one! Meaning that it was only her laziness and preference of sleeping over doing pretty much anything else really that was holding her back!

The new candidate of Planeptune finally woke up when she heard Histoire talking to someone who's voice she didn't recognize, though it sounded more like the oracle was trying (unsuccessfully) to scold whoever she was confronting more than anything else really. She was still wearing the oversized t-shirt and only the t-shirt when she walked in on the one sided lecture Histoire was giving another girl who looked a lot like Lulu. The most noticeable difference between the two being that Lulu was physically older and had a more buxom figure than the other girl, who easily could have been her _little _sister.

"Histoire, who's that? She looks a lot like me, why's that?" Asked Lulu while yawning, unintentionally revealing that she wasn't wearing anything more than the oversized t-shirt she was currently wearing. Which caused the two other girls to blush and the oracle to sputter some nonsense until she was finally able to say something comprehensible, which was…

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! PUT SOME CLOTHES OR AT LEAST SOME UNDERWEAR ON!" At that Lulu just tilted her head sideways, not understanding what the problem was, until she realized that she wasn't wearing anything other than the t-shirt and promptly entered her room and put a pair of panties on before returning. The oracle and the other girl were still blushing when the candidate came back, but seemed less upset than earlier over Lulu's unintentional lack of modesty.

"Sorry."

"Never mind I guess. Now where were we?"

"You were giving that girl a lecture until I walked in and asked for her name. Then you told me to put something more than the t-shirt on, by screaming out of embarrassment." Deadpanned Lulu in her by now usual sleepy tone, before yawning again as she finished her sentence.

"Right. Anyway, this is Plutia, the CPU of Planeptune, and your older sister." Exclaimed Histoire while pointing at the girl who was apparently supposed to be Lulu's older sister, even though Lulu was the physically older one. At that, Lulu's left closed completely while her right eye opened a bit more, now being two thirds opened, an action that Histoire and Plutia interpreted as the candidate's way of raising an eyebrow. "She's been around and the CPU of Planeptune for longer, therefore making her the older sister, despite the fact that she is physically younger than you, as she is chronologically the older one."

"Oh. Okay." Exclaimed Lulu as her expression returned to its previous state with a shrug.

The two newly acquainted sisters about an hour or so to get to know each other… until they both fell asleep and spent the remainder of the day sleeping, and neither one of them were complaining about it. It seems like the beginning of a very small, albeit happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memories, Wizards and Politics

As the years flew by in the Ultradimension, nothing truly chaotic happened. That is if you don't count those days of April fools. What happened on the first April fools since Lulu was born was that she awarded the first of her two forms. That's right people! Lulu doesn't just have one transformation! She has two! Making her a rarity among CPUs, let alone CPU Candidates! In addition to the Hard Drive Divinity, or HDD for short, Lulu also has access to the legendary Chaotic Energy Drive, also known as the CHAOS-form.

Much like the HDD, the CHAOS-form causes a variable amount of changes to the CPU or CPU Candidate's personality. In Lulu's case, her CHAOS-form turns her from a constantly sleepy and borderline asleep person, into a hyperactive trickster, a practical opposite of her usual sleepy personality. The first time Lulu entered the form dubbed, Iris CHAOS Sister, was on her first April fools in the Ultradimension.

**CR: IE **

_(Start the Flashback!)_

The four nations were facing something of a minor yet global crisis. Nothing dangerous but still something that affected all four nations. All four CPUs of the nations had been the victims of pranks. The pranks themselves were harmless and mostly annoying but the strange thing was that all of them were the victims… and that Plutia hasn't seen her _little _sister at all during the day. She wasn't in her room sleeping like usual! And none of them had any idea of who the perpetrator could possibly be! They had however caught glimpses of a mechanical tail and have been hearing giggling, just before springing one of the many (relatively) harmless traps scattered throughout their respective Basisicoms.

It was roughly around noon when the CPUs, including Plutia, whose face was covered in cream, finally managed to catch the perpetrator and said perpetrator wasn't someone they expected (but WE surely did!), inside the Planeptune Basisicom, specifically the mess hall. Lulu. But she was in a form that they didn't recognize but somehow knew wasn't her HDD-form.

Standing in front of them on top of a massive pyramid of tables was Lulu, but it was pretty obvious that she wasn't in her human-form. For starters, she was basically wearing a bikini that was definitely showing off her figure. Attached to the sides of her hips was a pair of mechanical wings that had a somewhat demonic design. Attached to the CPU Candidate's lower back, just above her very attractive butt, was a mechanical tail with what could probably be best described as a vaguely heart-shaped spearhead. And said tail was swinging behind her in a manner that matched the candidate's mischievous grin. Hovering just above the candidate's shoulders were a pair of devices… which had nine gun barrels, each of which had what appeared to be a rocket sticking out of the barrel… each. Gatling Rocket Launchers. Completing the look was a pair of horn-like devices attached to the back of the candidate's head, more specifically horns similar to the horns of a goat. All of the mentioned features had a color scheme similar to Iris Heart's. It should probably be noted that Lulu didn't look as tired as she usually did in this form, lacking her by now signature bags under her eyes.

"Lulu, is that you?" Questioned Plutia wearily.

"It's Iris CHAOS Sister in this form big sis." Exclaimed the now named Iris CHAOS Sister, in a mischievous tone, which set off several metaphorical alarms amongst the true CPUs of the Ultradimension.

"Iris CHAOS Sister? I've read about the legends about the Chaotic Energy Drive, but never truly believed that it actually existed… until now at least." Exclaimed Blanc in a somewhat worried tone.

"Do you know anything about these pranks that all of us appear to have been victims of?" Asked Noire in a demanding tone, earning a mischievous giggle from the Candidate.

"Oh? Did ya like my little handy work?"

"WHAT!? That was you!?" Exclaimed a very surprised Vert, who was covered in green glow-in-the-dark paint, before adopting an expression of anger and she wasn't the only one. Both Blanc and Noire was staring daggers at the Candidate, who had started cackling.

"Now, listen here ya little brat-" started Blanc, who intended to lecture the Candidate, but didn't really manage to get started due to being interrupted by getting a cream pie in the face. Once the pie fell off her face she saw the perpetrator, Iris CHAOS Sister. "That does it. THIS MEANS WAR!" And with that, Blanc picked up the pie from the floor and threw it in Iris CHAOS Sister's general direction.

"Heheh. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT!? FOOD FIGHT!" Exclaimed Iris CHAOS Sister in an excited tone as she started bombarding the true CPUs of the Ultradimension with various kinds of food.

The food fight lasted for about an hour with Iris CHAOS Sister emerging as the victor. The entire mess hall was a mess with food everywhere and at a few places where it probably shouldn't have been able to end up. In the end however, all five _combatants _were exhausted but happy. Iris CHAOS Sister only managed to exclaim her victory before running out of energy and revert back to her human-form, who promptly collapsed and fell asleep, face planting into a somehow undamaged watermelon. Plutia simply transformed into her HDD-form, Iris Heart, and carried her exhausted little sister to her room with a fond smile on her face.

_(End of Flashback!)_

**CR: IE **

The Little Blue Devil, as the other CPUs (with the exception of Plutia) had nicknamed Lulu's CHAOS-form, continued to appear every year on April fools and prank the living hell out of the others. Practically making it into an annual event.

Right now however, Lulu was in her room like usual, sleeping in her bed with a content smile on her face. Her (by now) signature oversized t-shirt lying on the pillow next to her head. It should probably be noted that she preferred sleeping in the nude, and that she only wore panties and her t-shirt whenever she wasn't sleeping, mostly just to avoid getting lectured by Histoire. In her arms was a small green creature that was, sleeping with her. This was Nom-Nom, Lulu's pet Sweet-Tooth. And yes! Sweet-Tooth is the name of Nom-Nom's species (_**Nom-Nom is basically an Om-nom from the Cut the Rope-series)**_.

Unfortunately for the permanently teenaged girl, she didn't get to continue enjoying her favorite hobby (sleeping) as a sound similar to a small explosion sounded from within her room, prompting her to reluctantly wake up. What she saw when she did so caused pretty much the entire Basisicom to turn pandemonium. What she saw was a very old man with ridiculously out-of-style _robes_. Being the permanently teenaged girl who was normally rather oblivious of the fact that she had a very voluptuous figure for her age and preferred to sleep in the nude, she did what most girls would have done. She screamed while simultaneously lashing out and covering her modesty. And her way of lashing out was by tossing something that she would normally only use against monsters in the old man's general direction, a pepper gas bomb stylized like a stereotypical cartoon bomb, complete with a sizzling fuse, though where the hell she kept the bomb was a complete mystery.

Once the bomb went kaboom, the old man was throwing a painful coughing fit. In the middle of said coughing fit, a whip was suddenly coiled around one of his legs and physically dragged him out of Lulu's room, complete with the oh-so-classic yell/shout of "**GET OVER HERE!"**. And Lulu was relieved since she recognized that whip. Her big sis Plutia, or more specifically her HDD- or Goddess-form, Iris Heart.

**CR: IE **

_(Earlier)_

The ridiculously old man known as Albus Dumbledore has been getting very frustrated over the course of the five years since that tragic thirteenth of December the boy known as Harry Potter's soul left this world of the living. It was on a Friday if he remembered correctly. Not that it really mattered now though since he had finally, over the course of three freaking months, completed the ritual that would locate the soul of Harry Potter, or at most give him the location of the soul's residence, since Dumbledore knew that he wasn't powerful enough to summon the soul along with its vessel (the body its inhabiting). As the ancient wizard activated the ritual, the information he saut flooded into his mind… and some information that just straight up confused him. Seriously, why the hell did the ritual provide him with two names instead of just one!? And one of those names was obviously a girl's name and not the name of the boy he was searching for. But that wasn't the only names that confused him. Seriously, who names the capital of a country after said country. The information could probably be best summarized with this:

_Lulu (Harry Potter)_

_Lulu's private quarters._

_Planeptune Primary Basisicom._

_Planeptune Capital, Planeptune._

_Gamindustri U._

In hindsight though, he probably should have settled on using the Hogwarts letter system since it would have saved him the literal headache he got from having the information sent directly into his mind.

"Can you take me there old friend?" Asked the ancient wizard his Phoenix, Fawkes. And with that the two flamed away from Hogwarts to the location of the soul of Harry Potter, Planeptune of the Ultradimension.

**CR: IE **

Roughly a second later the headmaster of Hogwarts found himself in a very modern room and it wasn't hard for him to find the obvious owner of the room. A young girl with light blueish purple hair waking up from having been sleeping in the bed in front of him. As the girl sat up and her dark pink eyes fell upon him there was a very short period of silence before she screamed very loudly while simultaneously covering her modesty and throwing what looked like a stereotypical cartoon bomb in the old mans general direction, which exploded in a thick cloud of what he remembered was called peppergas.

Due to the coughing fit the peppergas bomb forced Dumbledore into, he didn't notice the whip coiled around his right leg. Until he got dragged out of the room as the obvious owner of the whip shouted:

"GET OVER HERE!" As they pulled the whip, and with it him, in.

**CR: IE **

A while later, the ancient wizard found himself in what could only be described as an interrogation room. Surrounding him was four people… and a small green creature in the teenage girl's arms, who's room he had teleported into, which she was hugging very affectionately. The other three were also female and of varying age and size.

The oldest one (appearance wise) was dressed in what could probably have been described as a set of BDSM-gear, specifically the outfit of a dominatrix, if he remembered correctly. She looked very similar to the younger teenage girl, who was hugging the creature. Making the ancient wizard suspect some form of familial connection. Mother and daughter? Sisters maybe?

The second one was by far the smallest one of the bunch. She had an appearance that could probably be best described as a fairy sitting on a rather thick grimoire, a magical book. While she was physically the smallest, she held herself with an air of age and wisdom, making Dumbledore suspect that she was the oldest one, possibly older than himself, which was saying something.

The third and last one amongst the new faces was a young blonde girl who looked like she was about seven (maybe eight) years old. She was wearing a sweater with rather puffed up sleeves and a pair of boxing gloves that looked like the paws of a cat. She was probably the one who was the youngest of the bunch.

Normally, Dumbledore wouldn't find himself being terrified of a quartet of girls/young women, but the glares they were sending him would probably have made a more average person wet themselves out of fear, especially the appearance wise oldest one, who quite frankly looked the most pissed.

"You must have a lot of balls, trying and succeeding in sneaking into my little sister's room like that in the middle of the day." Exclaimed the appearance wise oldest one in a tone that made it very obvious she was pissed, the effect was however slightly dampened by the fact that she was starting to blush.

"I don't really disagree with you there big sis *yawn*." Exclaimed the girl, who was now obviously the older girl's little sister. "Please make sure that the punishment hurts big sis."

"Oh puh-lease. As if I intended to go easy on the pervert who snuck into your room." Now that made Dumbledore shudder in horror, and feel more than a little insulted at being called a pervert.

"I suggest that you start spilling the beans before Lady Iris Heart starts venting her frustration and anger on you." Exclaimed the smallest one, the one sitting on the grimoire.

"Or as that soldier said in that comedy show. _When the gun is cockin', you start quackin'_." Exclaimed the youngest one in a tone that was quite frankly way too cheerful.

"*yawn* yeah. What Peachy said." Exclaimed the teenaged blueish purplette.

"May I at least explain why I'm here?" Asked the ancient wizard hesitantly.

"Sure. But ya better be quick about it. Big sis seems to really start running out of patience."

**CR: IE **

A hurried up explanation later, that wasn't written out due to the author being too lazy to write it themselves, and the four girls, the ancient wizard and the Sweet-Tooth could be found in a conference room. Oh! And Iris Heart had transformed back into her human form, but she was still glaring at the wizard, obliviously not happy with the fact that she didn't get to punish him. And said wizard still had trouble coming over the fact that all of the girls in the room with him were goddesses, with the exception of the little fairy, Histoire, who was the nation of Planeptune's oracle… or at least something similar. Upon learning that CPUs and Candidates all possess a goddess-form and the potential to possess a CHAOS-form, both of which causing varying levels of change to the true CPU and CPU Candidate's personality, Dumbledore asked worriedly how Lulu's goddess-form changed her. He felt quite disturbed by the answer he was given.

Lulu's HDD-form, Iris Sister, could easily be best described as a stoic bombardier that **ONLY **spoke in one liners, literally. Meaning that she spoke **very** rarely, pretty much only when she was about to do something she considered cool or had a one liner she considered appropriate for the situation. And that's without mentioning the fact that her stats gets a rank up, from A to S, the only true exception being the ones ranked as EX, which only receive a minor boost, EX+… and the author sort of just realized that they never actually written out Lulu's base-stats and how her transformations affect them.

**CR: IE **

Anyway, an agreement was eventually reached. This was gonna be an international and interdimensional joint-operation, meaning that the nation of Planeptune of the Ultradimension wasn't gonna be alone on the project. After a cross-dimensional phone call, it was decided that the two dimensions. Each dimension would send two representatives.

For the Ultradimension, Lulu and Peachy was chosen, since out of all the CPUs native to the Ultradimension they had the most time available, and Peachy didn't technically have a nation to rule over anyway.

The natives of the Hyperdimension was also enthusiastic about the project, since nothing really exciting had happened since the series of shenanigans in the last two games in the main series, VII and VIIR. In other words, everything was peaceful and as a result, everyone was quite frankly considerably bored… most of the time at least. Needless to say, they hadn't decided on who to send… until they eventually settled on letting the fans decide who was gonna go.


End file.
